


Come with Me

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Caring Twist, Combatant Edge, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonsexual Soul Fondling, Plan for Suicide, Pre-Atypical Days, Soul fondling, no actual suicide, suicidal idealization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Edge has very carefully planned his escape, Twist shouldn't capture him this time. He can finally do what's best for everyone.An Atypical fanfic





	Come with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Atypical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328208) by [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit). 

> this is basically just me really needing some TwistedEdgelord with combatant Edge who's being an idiot. This is set before the two of them find Rus, when Edge is still kinda suicidal and wanting to die a lot more than he does now. This also isn't canon lol
> 
> enjoy?

The dragon had been on his scent for a few weeks now, Edge always careful to cover his tracks as well as he was able. It wasn’t going to be long now that Twisted would find him, which was what the Plan was for. The Plan would take him away, far away, and then he could do what he needed to do. All he needed to do tonight was be at the docks by nightfall and the captain, who’d already been paid off for his silence if a certain gilded skeleton came asking after him, would let him board and, in the end, do nothing to stop the Plan. 

The wind blew his coat around his legs as Edge strode down the cobblestone street, intent on stopping at some inn or bar to indulge in one last meal before it was time to board. It was nearing nightfall, the boat set to leave when the church bell tolled for the tenth hour, and as much as he was looking forward to eating a hardy meal his soul cried out for something more substantial. He viciously ignored it’s call, ignored the way his fangs ached at each person that passed, his magic detecting their souls without his permission.

Really, the state of his mind, after starving himself for weeks, months even, had it been that long? Would be a good enough excuse as to why he didn’t notice the monster following him right away. They were too far down the road to discern what kind of monster they were, nor what they wore, the darkness shrouding all but the fact that, as he turned down a narrow alley just to test, the footsteps followed right behind.

Surely this monster must be stupid, a true and utter incompetent fool to think attacking and otherwise molesting Edge would be a good idea. He’d held himself tall, fangs and claws on moderate display as he moved with grace down the streets of this quiet, sleepy village, and only the bravest among their citizens had the gall to ask him where he hailed from. Each time he answered only “The East.” which was enough of an answer to explain his own inherent strangeness, to their simple minds.

But no, this monster must have been a fool, since they didn’t even stop to notice that Edge had gone into a blocked off alleyway, the only exit the way they’d come from. Stopping just as he reached the end, Edge turned, noting the way his stalker had stopped a few feet away, the shadows still restricting his ability to really see who it might be. Well, at least until two glimmering golden eyelights flashed on in the darkness, the lights thinned to draconic slits.

“What’re ya doin’ out so late, there, precious?”

Edge shuddered at the pure fury in Twist’s voice, his bones clenching up even as he let his own eyelights flash a bright crimson. He was  _ not  _ going back without a fight, he would finish his Plan and everything would be better.

“Does it matter? I certainly don’t remember inviting you on my journey.” Taking a step forward, Edge clenched his fists. “Go home, Twisted. There is nothing for you here.”

Twist seemed to take a deep breath, smoke curling out through his nostrils as his sockets closed. “See, tha’s where yer wrong, darlin’. There is somethin’ here fer me.” His sockets popped back open, subsonic rumble making the air around them ripple. “There’s you.”

Edge took a step back, fear stabbing his soul, but he was powerless to do anything as Twist lunged forward, scooping him up and taking to the skies. He did his best to kick and flail, biting and scratching the strong arms that held him to a nearly scorching hot chest, the back of his mind intently aware that if he fell from this height his Plan would succeed. Unfortunately, before he could loosen the dragon’s near iron grip, he dropped the few feet left to the ground as Twist rapidly descended. 

Rolling to his feet, Edge summoned an attack to his hand, unwilling to let this go without leaving at least a few marks on his would be captor, though Twist only stared back at him with an eerie grin. Trees surrounded them, the grass soft underfoot. Edge had no idea where they were, and to his complete unsurprise, he didn’t much care.

“How ‘bout this, sweetheart. We ‘ave a good, dirty fight, and you win? I’ll leave ya alone.” To die was left unsaid, but the fact that the subtext was there at all stung at Edge’s soul.

“And if you win?” He had to ask. He knew what the deal would be already, knew the stakes of his Plan, but he had to ask.

Twist’s grin twisted into something feral. “Well, fer starters you’ll let me feed ya.”

Edge’s mouth turned in a grimace, though he’d expected that. “What else?”

“You’ll let me bring ya home.”

Clutching the jagged bone tightly, Edge snarled. “I have no home.” If he thought it would hurt Twist, or make him leave, he was wrong, as the stupid dragon just grinned and tilted his head. Edge answered by lunging forward, stabbing with his knife at Twist’s damaged socket. Two iron wrought hands gripped his wrists, turning him around and bringing him back to Twist’s chest, crossing them behind his back in such a way that if he moved, he’d dislocate something.

It didn’t stop him from snarling, kicking back with his boot until he hit something solid, Twist grunting even as he threw himself backwards, taking a flailing Edge with him. As they hit the ground, Edge was disoriented enough that he couldn’t fight off the two legs that wrapped around his own, nor the hand that brought his high above his head in a hold that he wasn’t going to escape from unless he broke his own wrists.

The remaining hand dipped beneath his blouse, Edge crying out as sharp fingers took gentle hold of his soul, Love/Stability/Care/Safety pouring into its aching depths. Tears began to stream from his eyes as Twist brought his soul to his mouth, kissing it tenderly before giving Edge a Look.

“I think I won that ‘un, what about you?” His voice was cheeky, almost too happy for what it was he’d “won”. Edge’s skull flopped back to rest on Twisted’s chest, his soul still crying out for something he didn’t want to give it.

“Le’s go home, darlin’. Le’s go home where I c’n take care a ya.”

Well. He didn’t really have a choice, did he. But, as Twist went to return his soul, careful and easy, he was reminded that Twist really did care… for some odd reason. He could do this, at least for a while. At least until Twist didn’t care anymore. It shouldn’t take long. Edge sighed to himself, resigned to a few more years of being the thing he hated most.

At least he wouldn’t be alone for it.

**Author's Note:**

> how did Twist know where Edge was? 
> 
> well, sometimes you pay a little more gold for information than the last guy did to stay hidden


End file.
